creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Tree House
The Tree House (formerly written "Treehouse") is a Blueprint that you can find by clicking on the "Blueprints" TAB after opening either your inventory (default key "e") or crafting menu (default key "q"). Since Playful's own Blueprints are not always "featured" by default any longer, you might have to subscribe to this Blueprint in the workshop before it will be listed ingame: http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198401787318/myworkshopfiles/?appid=280790 This Blueprint helps with constructing a large building consisting of several parts nested in trees. The trees will also have to be built from natural wood and leaves blocks. Please note that many of the suggested building blocks and all the materials used for the trees are flammable, so the disabling of the fire spreading option is advisable for either the whole gameworld or the player-claims where this building is to be erected. Also please note that one roof block blocking the ascending on the stairs will have to be removed (after you have finished Blueprint like suggested if you choose so). Blueprints will not automatically construct buildings from collected materials. Instead, after placing and activating the cornerstone, the blueprint will display blue outlines with small images of the required (customizable) blocks or items for each cubic space that the suggested building consists of. This makes it easier to build large constructions, especially while working together with other players. Since R45 in July 2017, the Cornerstone for this Blueprint can be claimed for free by everyone on any gameworld by clicking on the button "Get Cornerstone". After the cornerstone has been claimed, you will find it as an icon in your inventory/bag. You will have to place this cornerstone into the world at first. Then the basic blue outlines of the Blueprint will be superimposed over the landscape so that you can determine its exact position by relocating and rotating the cornerstone. Once you're satisfied with the location, activate the cornerstone in order to customize blocks (show advanced options) and to start building. The '''Treehouse Blueprint '''is suggested to be built with these 8,334 blocks: *321 Grass blocks *633x Wood Wall *136x Dirt *370 Wood Fences *69 Wood Stairs *41x Ashenwood *43x Tallgrass *924x Cragwood *38 Yellow Flowers *4 Wildflowers *4 Tundra Flowers *8 Red Flowers *35x Vines *30 Gas Lamps *559 Ashenwood Leaves *3,834 Cragwood Leaves *8x Beeswax *413x Thatched Roof *795x Thatched Wall *67x Bungalow Wall *1 Wood Door *1 Barred Wood Window (craftable after finding a rare Recipe) However, like all other blueprints, the blueprint for this building can be customized too in order to accept completely different blocks and items. Blueprints also do not have to be completed in the exact shape like suggested. If you do complete it "correctly", Fireworks will be displayed and a notification will appear on the block list in the cornerstone window (even if you had customized the blocks). The building kit that will contain all the suggested blocks and items to build the original Blueprint, just like listed above, is available by clicking the button "Get kit & build now!" in lower part of the according Blueprint's description window. If this button is not visible, it might help to relog, maybe after going to the workshop (via Button "View in Workshop" in the top right corner) and subscribing to the Blueprint. Building kits are then to be paid with Coins (that you can buy for real money from the Store via Steam wallet), however please note that these kits will always contain all the standard blocks that the original Blueprint requires to be completed as designed, not any blocks that were customized on the Blueprint ("Advanced Options"). Please note that the prices of Blueprint building kits as well as prices of Coins themselves are subject to change and might differ from the latest uploaded images in this article. After buying a building kit, it will be delivered to your inventory in the shape of a storage container that looks like a staple of wooden crates and has to be placed into the gameworld in order to be accessed just like any chest. It can contain many thousands of building blocks, but you cannot put anything into this container yourself, only move blocks and items into your inventory/bag and quickslot. You can take the whole container as long as it is not completely empty (then it will vanish). Since R45 in July 2017, the Cornerstone is not included in building kits any longer, it can / has to be claimed separately. Notes: There is a slight flaw in the design as you go up the stairs from the first floor in that the thatched roof blocks are too close to the stairs to allow you to pass. You can leave those blocks out to the end (if you want to see the 100% indication) and then remove them or make some other adjustment to fix it. In addition, although the blueprint says that you need 633 Wood Walls, there is actually a flaw in the blueprint. Instead you will need 633 Wood Floors and placing a Wood Wall instead will cause the outline of the block to turn red to indicate an error. Because the Trees are grown in the build and because Vine-covered Wood is not collectable or craftable, placing Vines looks strange on the build. Replacing the Vine ingredient with the same wood should make it look a little more natural. Many Leaves and Flowers are required for this build. This is due to the trees being solid, therefore many of the Flowers are actually hidden inside Leaves, out of view. If you're not aiming for 100% completion, it may be easier to leave the inside hollow and provide lighting inside, simply for less collecting time. Category:Blueprints